


Detention and Some Feelings, If You Keep Insisting

by callalily_flower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, skz secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callalily_flower/pseuds/callalily_flower
Summary: Woojin and Chan have been rivals for the top spot in their year. The arguments are famous throughout Hogwarts but haven't ended in detention until their last year.





	Detention and Some Feelings, If You Keep Insisting

**Author's Note:**

> wow how to summary????
> 
> for my skz secret santa angelhyunjin on tumblr
> 
> angi i hope you like it and happy holidays!!!

Seungmin groaned. He had hoped that maybe Woojin and Chan would have mellowed over the summer. According to Changbin, prefect meetings took long enough already when the two weren’t at each other’s throats. This was supposed to be a short meeting to set up patrol partners and assign the single patrol shift each pair needed to conduct on the train. All Seungmin really wants to do is cuddle with his boyfriend until they have to separate for the welcome feast in the Great Hall.

Said boyfriend leans into Seungmin’s side, “I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an S,” Hyunjin says.

Seungmin throws a look sideways at the Hufflepuff prefect before looking back to their arguing seniors. “Is it sexual tension?”

The arguing is cut off by the Head Boy, “That’s enough.”

Chan looks like he’s not done but he tactfully keeps his mouth shut. Once the two were quiet, the meeting ran smoothly and was over quickly. Seungmin’s patrol partner was Somi, a sweet Gryffindor girl who was also a 5th year. Hyunjin was paired with a Slytherin 6th year Tzuyu. Changbin informed them that she was a bit of a troublemaker, even if she seemed nice enough, so Seungmin didn’t envy his boyfriend for his patrol partner.

Changbin and his partner were assigned first patrol of the train while Hyunjin and Seungmin left for the compartment they stored their things in. As they leave the compartment they hear the Head Boy and Girl lecturing Chan and Woojin.

“—you have to set a better example for the younger students,” Jihyo is saying.

“If he would act his age,” Woojin mutters. 

Chan shoots a glare towards Woojin, opening his mouth to respond when he is cut off, “You both need to act your age,” Jihyo’s tone leaves no room for argument. “We switched up how patrol partners are divided this year because of the issues you two have had. You will see each other in prefect meetings and that is it in respect to these duties,”

Yugyeom exchanges a look with Jihyo, “Many of the professors are aware of your…distaste…for each other and as such will be keeping you separate in classes,” He sighs, “It’s our last year. Just focus on NEWTs and not what you can do to annoy each other,”

When Jihyo and Yugyeom hear that Chan and Woojin’s first detention is received on the third day of classes, they count it as an accomplishment that they made it that long. 

The Potions Master is new starting this year, meaning he is one of the few professors unaware of the problems Chan and Woojin have with each other.

“Detention Mr. Bang,” Every head in the classroom swiveled up from their notes and cauldrons to look between the Potions Master, Chan, and Woojin.

“Professor—” Chan tries to defend himself.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Professor Nettles cuts off. Woojin smirks from his seat next to Chan. “Don’t think you’re excluded from this Mr. Kim, you also have detention. Saturday morning, 9 am, my office.”

By the time class had let out, the entire school knew that Woojin and Chan had both gotten detention. Felix and Jisung squeeze in next to Woojin at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch.

“Is it true, hyung?” Jisung looks up at him pleading. “Did you really get detention?”

Woojin glares at his plate instead of answering.

“It’s only one detention, your first one at that,” Felix tries, “It’s not going to be a regular thing,”

“Yeah, Felix and I are in detention every other week! One detention isn’t going to kill you.” The two grin brightly at Woojin and he feels a little better about the weekend’s pending detention.

“We’ll talk about that at another time,” Woojin grins back. “But first, lunch.”

On the other side of the Great Hall, Nayeon and Minho roll their eyes at each other, letting Chan rant.

“The nerve!” Chan is gesturing wildly, “He knows that we’re tied for the top spot in the NEWTs potions class and he just had to point out that he holds the top spot in Defense and Transfiguration! It’s only because I forgot something on Animagi once and I overslept for Defense once!”

“And it’s not your fault that Quidditch practice ran so long the night before,” Nayeon picks up, tiredly.

“Even though you were and still are Quidditch captain and it was entirely your fault,” Minho interjects.

“Just admit he’s better than you at those subjects and move on,” Nayeon is examining her nails for chips, having lost interest in the argument.

Chan glares, “It would be nice if you would at least pretend to be on my side,”

“There are no sides, Channie,” Nayeon groans. “What even started this rivalry with Woojin?”

He opens his mouth to answer before pausing. His brow furrows as he tries to ignore Nayeon’s knowing smirk. “He’s annoying,” Chan finally settles on. 

“Hate to break it to you, Channie,” Nayeon stands and ruffles his hair, “but so are you. And you don’t see me starting fights with you at every opportunity,”

Chan yells after her as she leaves the Great Hall while Minho cackles next to him.

“Think of it this way, hyung,” Minho says once he’s gotten his laughing under control, “You’re ahead of Woojin-hyung in Charms and Arithmancy,”

Even though it’s true, Chan can’t take him seriously when Minho is still breaking in to fits of giggles at him. “Yeah and see if I help you with Arithmancy again,” he mutters, not entirely serious and 90% sure that even if he was, he would forget by the time Minho did actually ask for help.

Afternoon classes are much more subdued. Professors, having heard about the incident in potions this morning, ensure that if the two are in the same class, they’re across the room from each other. The end of the week passes quietly and it is time for Woojin and Chan’s detention.

Chan lets the Quidditch team know Friday night that tryouts would be later in the afternoon to work around his detention. Minho contains a groan, already behind on his school work and it’s only been a week.

In their detention, Professor Nettles assigns them to cleaning and organizing the potions storage cupboard.

“If you two must fight, please don’t break any of the expensive bottles.” He warns. 

Chan grumbles to himself while Woojin sets his bag down and pushes the sleeves of his robes up, setting to work.

“No magic,” Nettles calls out just as Woojin is pulling his wand out to clean the dust from one of the shelves. “If we did it with magic, it wouldn’t really be a punishment, now would it,” 

Woojin shoves his wand back in his robe pocket and grabs a tray to start emptying the top shelf onto. Chan grabs his own tray and starts at the bottom, staying mostly out of Woojin’s way. The whole task takes about two hours and the two exchange less words than they do glares. As soon as they are free to go, the two immediately split up to their own common rooms.

Chan storms through the common room to the boys dorms and goes straight to his own bed and collapses. He sits there angry about detention with Woojin for the majority of the afternoon until he has to leave for Quidditch tryouts.

Minho has enough sense to keep his curiosity about Chan’s detention to himself.

\-----------------

Minho wasn’t sure how Chan did it all. He was busy preparing for NEWTs as well as helping some 5th years prepare for OWLs, on top of his prefect duties and responsibilities as Quidditch captain. Minho had to force himself to study after practice, rather than simply collapse into bed and he wasn’t nearly as busy as Chan.

So when Chan lets the Quidditch team know that he has another early morning Saturday detention a week later and they would hold practice in the evening instead, Minho has to keep himself from groaning. He was already struggling with Transfiguration and he was hoping to dedicate all day to bugging Changbin into helping him. He’d have to make do with half of the day.

Professor Nettles has learned from having the two in classes that they don’t work together well. After seeing the two actively sabotaging their joint potion purely so they won’t have to admit the other is right, he decided this week they would do better on individual tasks. 

“Madam Pomfrey is in need of these,” Nettles waves his wand at the board, causing a list to appear, “potions to replenish her stores. If she had the time to brew them herself she would but at the time she is otherwise occupied. Pick one each and that will be your assignment for detention, finish and you can leave. Chan, Madam Pomfrey informed me you aren’t allowed to brew the Wide Eye Potion, but any of the others is fine.”

Chan is too focused on not letting the comment bother him and picking a potion to see Woojin’s questioning look at the comment.

They each set up a cauldron across the room from each other and work in silence to brew their assigned potions. Chan sneaks glances at Woojin occasionally, ensuring he is staying by his potion.

Woojin has a simpler potion and finishes first. Nettles reviews the potion and dismisses him.

Once the door is shut behind him, Professor Nettles looks at Chan and rolls his eyes.

“Sir?” Chan asks, trying his hardest to be respectful.

“You two aren’t subtle at all,” is all the explanation Chan gets before Nettles turns his back to start bottling and labeling Woojin’s finished Coughing Potion.

Chan’s potion takes another half hour but as soon as it is complete and he is excused, Chan is out the door to drop his things off in his dorm and then off to a brief lunch with Nayeon.

After lunch he waves Nayeon off and goes to work on Quidditch strategy at the pitch until practice.

\-----------------

The two almost make it a full two weeks without a detention. But all good things must come to an end. They disagree in Potions, which turns into a full-blown shouting match. 

Woojin was preparing to add the next ingredient, only for Chan to grab his wrist. “We have to stir first,”

Woojin looks between the board and Chan, “No, we don’t. We stir after this,”

“Look, Woojin,” Chan sighs, “I’m trying to work with you here and not purposefully sabotage our potions. But I swear we stir before we add that,”

Woojin’s voice is rising, “Chan, I’m not sabotaging our potion. We add the ingredient then we stir counterclockwise. It says so on the board,”

Soon enough they are screaming at each other in Korean, and with Nayeon having dropped Potions after OWLs, no one has a clue what exactly they’re yelling about.

Woojin drags Chan by the wrist to the board pointing to where they are in the instructions so he can actually read them. When Chan opens his mouth to retaliate, no sound comes out.

“You two were doing so well,” Professor Nettles sighs. “Detention again. Same place and time as the last two.”

And so they were in detention yet again because of potions.

It was their third time and by now they weren’t sure if it was their combined fault or the professor just hating them.

“I mean,” Woojin starts as they begin scrubbing cauldrons, “I know we don’t get along, but don’t you think three detentions in a month is a little excessive? Especially since neither of us had ever had detention before.”

“Yeah it can’t only be us,” Chan mutters back. “You would think he would switch partners for us to stop this from happening,”

“It wasn’t my fault this time,” Woojin defends.

They descend into petty bickering about whose fault their detention was this time. 

“Talking,” Professor Nettles’ voice cuts in, “is encouraged, but preferably in a language I also understand,”

The two 7th years heads swivel to the doorway, not having noticed the professor’s arrival or the language change.

“Yes sir,” they answer in unison before silently returning to their task.

The rest of the detention passes in silence. Once the last cauldron is scrubbed clean and returned to its place, the boys mumble goodbyes to the professor and quickly leave the dungeon classroom.

Right when the two would be splitting paths, Chan pauses, shifting on his feet to psych himself up to ask, “Um, Woojin?”

Woojin is digging around in his bag for something when he stops to look at Chan. “Yeah?”

“I was, um, wondering if you would be willing to help me with the Transfiguration assignment? I don’t fully understand the material we’ve been learning,” Chan is mumbling and resolutely looking at his feet by the end of his question and it’s a wonder Woojin understands any of what he was saying.

Chan refuses to look up while waiting to hear Woojin’s answer, not being able to take a rejection while looking at him. 

“Yeah, I was actually heading to the library to work on it now if you want to join me,” Woojin smiles at him. 

Chan blinks in surprise, not expecting that answer. Woojin continues walking, not noticing Chan’s confusion.

“Yeah, sure that would be great,” Chan jogs to catch up to where Woojin has already started up the next flight of stairs out of the dungeon.

Just before they reach the library, Woojin stops, “I forgot my Transfiguration notes up in Gryffindor Tower. If you want to find a table I’ll be back down in 5 minutes,”

Chan finds that many of the tables are empty, being mid-morning on the first Hogsmeade Saturday of the year means that many students normally seen in the library are down in the village. He starts pulling out his own Transfiguration notes and book.

Once Woojin joins him and starts explaining his notes, Chan starts getting more and more frustrated. The more frustrated Chan gets, the more frustrated Woojin also gets. The concept is easy for him and he can’t understand why Chan doesn’t get it. 

Soon enough they are arguing about whether or not Woojin is a good teacher or if any of what he is saying is making sense. Their argument escalates and soon enough they are kicked out of the library with another detention assigned for Monday evening with Madam Pince.

The two of them part ways for their own common rooms in the Entrance Hall, not saying a word since getting kicked out of the library.

Chan storms into the common room, causing those hanging out to look up. Minho and Nayeon roll their eyes at each other before playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who has to ask Chan about detention.

“So,” Nayeon says, glaring at Minho, “How was your third detention this morning?”

“Great. We already have another one on Monday with Pince,” Chan grumbles.

Minho and Nayeon stare at Chan blankly.

“You what now?”

Chan takes a few minutes to explain what happened after their detention up until getting kicked out of the library. 

The two groan in unison, “They were so close,” Minho complains. 

“If it hadn’t taken such a turn we would probably be having a different conversation,” Nayeon mutters. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chan squints at the two suspiciously.

“Just the fact that you two are elementary schoolers and show affection through fighting,” Minho’s voice is muffled where he has his face resting on the table.

“I thought we dropped that last year,” Chan shoots a glare at Minho. “I don’t have a crush on Woojin. I don’t like him at all,”

Minho opens his mouth to continue the argument but Nayeon shakes her head for him to drop it.

“Nayeon can you help me with Transfiguration?” Minho shifts his book so she can see it more clearly.

“Why me and not Chan?” she leans over the book anyway, “I didn’t take past OWLs so I probably won’t be much help,”

“He and Woojin got detention because they were disagreeing on the directions, which Chan was wrong about. I’m willing to wager my NEWTs grades that he hasn’t slept for several days,” Minho flips through his notes, “I’ll take a well-rested senior that stopped at OWLs over a sleep-deprived senior in NEWT level any day,”

Nayeon whirls on Chan, “When was the last time you slept?”

The way Chan avoids meeting her gaze is all she needs to know. Pushing herself out of the chair, she grabs Chan’s wrist, “I’ll be back Minho,” The common room watches as Nayeon drags Chan out the entrance.

“You said you were done doing this,” Nayeon doesn’t slow her pace. “Madam Pomfrey made you promise you would stop brewing Wide Eye Potion for this reason,”

“Professor Nettles wouldn’t even let me brew it a few weeks ago during detention,” Chan mutters. 

“Yeah for good reason,” Nayeon’s tone brooks no argument. The door to the Hospital Wing creaks as Nayeon shoves it open. Madam Pomfrey stands, worry briefly flitting across her face until she sees who is coming in. Chan can pick the moment that she sees him because the worry is back on her face.

“Mr. Bang…” she starts, warning edging her voice.

Nayeon pushes him into the bed indicated by Madam Pomfrey, “He’s doing better at hiding it. Minho was the one who pointed it out,”

“I’m fine—” Chan tries to protest.

“You got detention because you were too tired to read the instructions correctly and then too stubborn to admit you were wrong, which is a different problem.” Nayeon waits for Madam Pomfrey to return with the Potion of Dreamless Sleep that is kept stocked. “That is not fine.”

As Madam Pomfrey is returning with the correct amount for Chan, the door creaks open again. Her attention diverts to whoever is at the door. “Miss Im, please take care of this,” Madam Pomfrey says as she hands the cup to Nayeon.

Chan is making a face at the cup, “You wouldn’t have to take this if you would just sleep,” Nayeon says holding the cup to Chan. “Two ways of doing this. You can drink it by yourself or I can make sure you drink it like a child,”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Chan argues.

“Yeah and it’s been several days since you last slept,” Nayeon counters, “Time isn’t real.”

“What?” a new voice interrupts.

Nayeon looks over her shoulder to see Woojin standing next to Madam Pomfrey.

“I have Quidditch practice later,” Chan tries again.

Nayeon laughs as Madam Pomfrey glares at him. “You most certainly do not. The only thing you will be doing later is sleeping here. Ms. Im please ensure he drinks all of that.” She gestures for Woojin to follow her, “Come along Mr. Kim we’ll get your nose sorted out right away,” 

Chan flails trying to see Woojin’s face, not having noticed the angle of his nose or the blood coating the lower half of his face.

“The fact that you didn’t notice the first time is proof enough that you need sleep.” Nayeon smirks at Chan before continuing, “And Minho and I were right. Now drink up.” Chan tries to argue against it, “Chan, how many days has it been since you slept?”

Chan looks away from Nayeon and just so happens to be looking at Woojin getting his nose fixed by Madam Pomfrey. “I’ve been awake since Wednesday,” he mumbles.

“Wednesday?!” Nayeon shrieks causing Woojin and Madam Pomfrey to look over. “All arguing is done you are drinking this now,”

Chan drinks the entire potion and Nayeon takes the cup from him to set on the small table next to the bed. She makes sure he falls asleep before moving towards Madam Pomfrey.

“I take it he hasn’t slept since Wednesday?” she asks as she cleans the blood from Woojin’s face.

Nayeon lifts herself onto the bed adjacent to the on Woojin is sitting on, “He was awake for 4 days straight it’s a wonder he made it to Friday before having any issues in classes,”

Woojin’s nose cracks back into place, reminding Nayeon that he is still there. “Chan hasn’t slept since Wednesday? How does he do that?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me how your nose got broken,”

“You’re all good to go Mr. Kim,” Madam Pomfrey pats his shoulder. “I don’t want to see you with a broken nose again,”

“Yes ma’am,” he nods as he and Nayeon leave the Hospital Wing.

Nayeon leads the way outside, Minho and his Transfiguration can wait.

Only when they are settled on a bench in the courtyard does she begin explaining, “Chan overloads his schedule and offers to help pretty much everyone.” She starts, “And he’s smart and knows how to help those that ask. But there have been a few times when he took on too much, starting in 5th year.

“When that happens, he takes Wide Eye Potion to keep himself awake and get through his commitments. He passed out in midair during Quidditch practice which is when everything came to light. Madam Pomfrey banned him from making or taking it.” She glances towards Woojin, “Still with me?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles out, thinking back to their second detention when Chan was reminded not to brew the Wide Eye Potion.

“Well that was in 5th year and last year was less busy for him so we thought he wouldn’t try again. But with NEWTs and helping some 5th years with studying for OWLs along with being Quidditch captain and prefect, he stretched himself too thin,”

“Wait,” Woojin’s forehead wrinkles, “you mean he read the instructions wrong yesterday in Potions because he hadn’t slept for three days.”

Nayeon nods, “Now your turn. What happened to give you a broken nose?”

Woojin looks to his feet, not wanting to meet Nayeon’s questioning gaze. “I was ranting to Jisung and Felix in the Gryffindor common room about Chan and how annoying he is and that we always fight whenever we try to work together. One of the other 7th years was listening in and agreed with me that Chan was annoying and added that he was full of himself. Then Jisung and Felix were pulling me back from a fist fight.”

“You do realize you have a crush on Chan?”

“That’s not true, I just don’t want someone badmouthing him when he’s not there to defend himself. I work with him all the time and tell him these things to his face so at least he knows what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, still not a great excuse but I’m sure Jisung and Felix will address that later.” Nayeon sighs and shakes her head, “So let me get this straight. You got into a fist fight with one of your housemates to defend Chan but you don’t have a crush on him?”

“That’s correct. Just because I don’t get along with him doesn’t mean I hate him and want people shit talking him, he just frustrates me.”

After another sigh, Nayeon excuses herself to return to the Slytherin common room and help Minho with his Transfiguration and also share this new information.

\-----------------

“Did you hear Chan and Woojin got detention again?”

Jisung pauses as he walks past some Hufflepuff students talking amongst themselves. Chan and Woojin’s feud was known school wide and with all the detentions they’ve been getting this year it was quickly becoming everyone’s favorite topic for gossip. After the first month, the frequency slowed down but they still got about one a month.

“They’ve been getting detention all year,” one of the boys replies dismissively, “What’s so big about this one?”

The first student has a grin splitting their face, “Because all the other ones were from the potions professor and Madam Pince. This one is from McGonagall. She caught them making out after curfew,”

“What?!” Jisung jumps into their conversation, startling the Hufflepuff students. “Are you sure it was them? Felix, Minho, and I have been trying to get them to understand for years,”

Shaking off the initial shock, the girl responds, “Yeah I was on my way to the Hospital Wing last night when I saw them.”

Jisung starts laughing, “It only took six detentions together for them to finally get it,”

The Hufflepuffs head off towards the Great Hall for lunch as Jisung turns around. Felix had needed to stay back to talk to Professor Flitwick and had told Jisung to go to lunch ahead of him but this was much more important than lunch.

\-----------------

“I’m telling you this detention was your fault,” Woojin is arguing. “I will take credit for all the other detentions if you take credit for this one,”

“Even the first one we got from Madam Pince?” Chan smirks.

Woojin pauses, “No, I won’t take credit for that one. You started yelling at me first so it’s your fault,”

“Hey, you were picking a fight,” Chan defends. “You said, and I quote, ‘This is the easiest it’s going to be all year so figure it out or kiss your O goodbye.’ What kind of encouragement is that?”

“It’s called tough love,” Woojin hikes his bag higher on his shoulder as they are descending the stairs to lunch from Transfiguration.

Chan grabs Woojin’s other hand to hold as they continue to the Great Hall, smiling at the continued argument. Two flights of stairs later, Minho is leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts with the other 6th years. He sees them and his eyes jump to their joined hands, stopping him and his mouth in his tracks. Changbin looks up from the book he was reading, confused why Minho, who almost never shuts up, had stopped talking at him. He follows Minho’s gaze to the pair he knew through prefect meetings. 

He snorts with a muttered, “Took you long enough,” before he continues on to the Great Hall, nose back in the book.

Before any of them can say anything, Felix and Jisung come bowling around the corner, “Minho! You won’t believe—” Jisung is yelling.

“I think I can guess,” Minho says when the two skid to a halt next to him.

“You!” Jisung is pointing at Woojin and Chan, “You have a lot of explaining to do!”

Felix reaches for Jisung’s hand, “Babe, calm down,”

Woojin does a double take, “Wait, since when have you two been dating?”

“I thought he was just oblivious of his own feelings…” Jisung mutters.

“We’ve been getting detentions for getting caught out after curfew since the beginning of our 4th year,” Felix says, “What did you think we were doing?”

“I thought Jisung was dating Minho,” Chan mutters to himself.

“I don’t know. Just guys being dudes,” Woojin throws his hands up in the air. 

Felix shakes his head, “Hyung, please never say that again,”

Minho interjects, “And you would be correct, Chan-hyung,”

“Wait, what?” Woojin and Chan are both staring blankly. “There’s like two separate conversations happening right now,”

“All three of us are dating,” Jisung says, waving it off, “But that’s not important right now, we’ll talk about it later. I want to know what finally brought you two to your senses,”

Chan grins, “Did you know that Woojin has fought no less than three separate 7th years to defend my honor while I’m not present?”

“I thought Nayeon was lying about that,” Minho mutters.

“We backed up Nayeon’s story,” Jisung defends, “You didn’t believe us?”

“Well,” Woojin interrupts the sidebar, “turns out when you have people telling you that you have a crush on someone every day, you start to notice that they’re right,”

“Anyway,” Chan takes up the story, “we got our last detention for having a shouting match in Potions again. But as Woojin was yelling at me in Korean he yelled asking why he had a crush on such an idiot. Then we both stopped, realizing what had been said. By then the damage was done and into detention we went,”

“Probably the quietest detention from us all year. I don’t think we exchanged even two words,” Woojin interjects.

“So after his rash confession,” Chan continues without pause, “I spent the rest of the day in some sort of daze, not really paying attention in class. Nayeon even accused me on not sleeping again,”

“Again?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Minho shushes his boyfriends, gesturing for Chan to continue.

“Our detention was that night, so I spent the day figuring out my own feelings rather than pay attention in class. After detention, I stopped him from leaving and we talked everything out and here we are,” Chan finishes the story.

The three exchange looks, nodding to each other, “After all the drama leading up to your relationship, the lack of drama is nice.”

Woojin and Chan smile at each other, agreeing completely.

“Okay we shared. Now it’s your turn. When did this—" Woojin gestures to the three, “—become a thing?”

Jisung launches into the story, complete with wild gestures that almost leave nasty bruises on both Felix and Minho’s faces.


End file.
